


I need you to be safe

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s04e07 Weaponized, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Focus on sterek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, Protective Derek, assassin at the school, virus breaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “Stiles where are you what is hap-”“DEREK? Don't come, okay? I am at the school! There is some kind of infection spreading and don't come, I don-”, and the call broke up.“STILES??”, Derek called out, but there was no answer. Only the small beep, that indicated that the phonecall stopped.





	1. The Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Another hurt stiles/protective derek fanfic, I don't know why but they are my favourite thing to write and read
> 
> This is going to have multiple chapters, I should update them daily or every two days :)
> 
> Have fun reading it ♥

Derek was totally lost in his book when his phone rang.

 

“Jesus!”, he cursed and put the book down to answer it.

 

“Stiles you almost gave me a heart attack wha-”

 

“Derek? Derek can you hear me??”, he heard Stiles' panicked voice, it was shrill and loud.

 

“Yes, yes I can hear you, what's wrong where are you?”, now Derek started to panic as well. His hands started to sweat and his heart was beating out of his chest. Immediately his brain tried to think about a way to get to Stiles. He remembered, that Stiles had an exam today, so he had to be at school. But the noises coming from the phone were unusual for school surroundings. He heard chairs crashing down to the floor, tables being shoved around. But the worst thing were the screams. People were screaming and it filled his entire brain and the air around him.

 

“Oh god I can't see!”

“Help!”

“Where am I?”

“What is happening?”

He heard it all. And Stiles was in the middle of it and this made his heart break.

 

“Stiles where are you what is hap-”

 

“DEREK? Don't come, okay? I am at the school! There is some kind of infection spreading and don't come, I don-”, and the call broke up.

 

“STILES??”, Derek called out, but there was no answer. Only the small _beep_ , that indicated that the phonecall stopped. 

 

“Fuck!”, he shouted, fear clouding his mind and his hands began to shake violently. Derek could feel his whole body tensing up. He suddenly had the urge to break something. A chair. His car. The person who did this to Stiles and the others. He forced himself to breathe deeply through the nose and balled his hands into a fist. When he exhaled he slowly opened them and the trembling stopped almost completely. _There is no point in freaking out_ , he tried to calm his racing thoughts, _you won't help him if you freak out now, so CALM DOWN!_

 

After a few more deep breaths Derek grabbed his car keys and with a sickening feeling in his stomach he made his way to the car.

 

-

 

Derek arrived at the school a few minutes later and already saw paramedics at the front gate. Some parents had arrived as well and were loudly discussing and fighting with both each other and the paramedics. Derek jumped out of the car and ran to the barricade. It was just a stupid yellow barrier tape, so he ducked under it and made his way to the gate.  _StilesStilesStiles_ was the only thing on his mind.

 

“Whoa whoa hey there young man, where do you think you're going?”, a paramedic blocked his way.

 

“I need to get inside, my-”

 

“Yeah yeah heard this story a hundred times already. Listen, I know that you are scared and-”

 

“NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!”, Derek tried very hard to control his temper, but if anyone stood between Stiles and him, there is no way he was just gonna keep calm!

 

“HEY! Don't yell at me!”, the paramedic still had his hand on Derek's chest and Derek could feel the werewolf raging inside of him. But the least thing this situation needed is another catastrophe. So he forced himself to take a step back and breathe.

 

“Look, I am sorry that I yelled at you, but I need to get into that building. My boyfriend is inside and I can't...I can't loose him, please!”, he begged and felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

The paramedic looked at him and Derek could see, that she felt sorry for him and that she understood him.

 

“I am really sorry, but there is a quarantine happening right now. We need to make sure, that we know what we are dealing with first”, when she saw, that this didn't help calm Derek down she moved into his way so that he had to look at her.

 

“I promise you, that we are working as fast as we can to lift the quarantine, okay?”

 

Derek was still looking at the school but moved his glance to look at the paramedic. Deep down he knew that she was right. What if the thing inside the school broke out? Then everybody would be getting sick or worse. They didn't even know what this thing was! But on the other hand the single thought of Stiles being in there, scared, terrified and about to die was breaking his heart and crushing his soul. But right now he had to think first. Approach this from a different angle.

 

“I know, I am sorry.”, he said after taking a few deep breaths.

 

“No problem, everybo-”, she started but then her walkie-talkie made a noise. She excused herself and stepped away from Derek to listen to the message.

 

“What? Are you sure?”

 

The blood was rushing through Derek's ears and he tried so hard to focus on his hearing and to find out what they were saying, but there was no point. All he could hear was the noise of his blood. His brain tried to think about a way to get Stiles out of there. There had to be a way! There just had to be!

 

“Okay, thank you.”, the paramedic ended the conversation and walked up to her colleagues. And then Derek heard it. _The quarantine is lifted._ At first he thought, that he just imagined it, but then the paramedic looked at him and said it out loud.

 

“The quarantine is lifted”, and this was all it took for Derek to burst through the doors.

 

 


	2. Arriving at the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives at the school and tries to find Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is chapter 2 guys :)  
> I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you like it as well
> 
> Have fun ♥

Derek saw other paramedics carrying students outside and he looked for Stiles, but he couldn't find him. More and more parents were running into the building, screaming for their children's name. Some of the students came stumbling down the hall and crashing into their parents' arms while talking about some kind of infection, but Derek didn't really focus on that. He just stumbled forwards. Mind blank. Hands still shaking. And he was on the verge of tears. The students he saw looked terrible. Their skin was red and some of them were barely concious. He didn't know what he would do if-

 

The moment Derek saw him, everything in him just broke down. He closed his eyes and fell on his knees.

 

“Oh god, oh god...” he sobbed, while hiding his face in his hands. His mind had already prepared him for the worst case scenario and with every passing minute, he started to believe that he lost Stiles. But then he went around the corner and saw the most beautiful man in the entire world leaning on the walls. He couldn't believe, that Stiles was there. More or less unharmed. While he was still sobbing he heard Stiles approaching him.

 

“Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm okay!”, Derek noticed the tremor in Stiles' voice. Seeing Derek break down like that wasn't something Stiles wanted to see in his life. They had been through so much, couldn't they just get a break already? He was so damn tired of feeling this crushing fear inside his bones. This deep hole in his heart whenever he saw Derek like that. Everytime he was away from him Stiles couldn't think straight. He still could act and talk like nothing was wrong, but deep down he was terrified, that something was gonna happen to Derek.

 

Stiles hurried to get to him and sank down in front of him. His hands were still shaking from the things he just went through, but he reached out to Derek and pulled him in a close embrace.

 

“It's okay, I am here. Hey, it's okay, shh...”, Stiles kept saying while he stroke Derek's back. Hearing these words coming from Stiles' mouth did something to Derek and he moved his hands from his face and grabbed onto Stiles. Stiles continued talking in a quiet and soft voice. Derek focused on that while he was crying into Stiles' chest. Stiles was okay. He was alive. After what felt like an eternity of Stiles quietly talking and Derek crying they finally parted.

 

Derek looked at him. Stiles' eyes were red and he had deep purple bags under them. His whole skin was irritated and there was a thin film of sweat all over his face. But he was alive. _He was alive_.

 

“They wouldn't let me through”, Derek started and the sobs were wrecking through his body, making his voice tremble, “I wanted to get you out of there, but they wouldn't let me through and I thought...I thought that-”, he stopped talking and buried his face in his hands again. “Oh god, I thought I lost you”, he whispered.

 

Tears were streaming down Stiles' face. Because he was relieved, that it was finally over and he was safe, but also because he couldn't bear the sight of Derek breaking down because of him. He had caused him so much pain in his life already, Derek didn't deserve this. Stiles remembered all those times, when he was in danger and Derek came to the rescue. He played them over and over in his head and everytime they end with Derek's crushed face, tears streaming down. Sometimes angry tears, sometimes because he was so exhausted and finally found Stiles. At one point Derek even stopped talking to Stiles for a few days, because he was mad, that Stiles always threw himself into danger. But the thing Derek missed was that Stiles did all that to protect HIM! They were both so in love, that they easily would trade their lifes for the other and so both of them were in a constant state of sacrificing themselves. Stiles hated that most of the time he was the reason for all this suffering. Derek could heal in a matter of minutes and so it was always Stiles who had to rest for days after a fight, because he was human. He had talked to Derek about this a lot, but he kept reassuring him, that it was okay. Because Derek will always go after him. Always.

 

“I am sorry, Derek, I am so sorry.”, Stiles sobbed and Derek looked up. And he was just so glad, that Stiles was okay.

 

“Look at us, we are one hell of a couple, huh?”, Derek said with a small smile and Stiles huffed a laugh.

 

“Yeah.”, Stiles said and wiped some tears away from Derek's face, “let's go home, okay?”

 

And Derek's heart almost shattered, because he still hadn't gotten used to the fact, that his loft meant  _home_ for both of them. He slowly nodded his head and they both stood up. Stiles' legs were shaking and so Derek supported his weight. He placed a long kiss on Stiles' forehead and closed his eyes to breathe in his scent. God he was so tired of feeling terrified.

 

On the way to the car they passed by some paramedics and Derek basically forced Stiles to stay and let them check him. Luckily everything was okay. They told Derek to make sure, that Stiles drank enough water and that he should rest for as long as possible. His body needed it. Derek thanked them and they both made their way to the car.

 


	3. At the loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, chapter 3 is here :)
> 
> As always, enjoy ♥

“I could sleep for weeks.”, Stiles said when they were finally in the car and leaned his head against the window.

 

“Well the doctor said, that you should rest, so why don't you do that?”

 

“I can't, I have school.”, Stiles said. When Derek didn't respond he looked up and into Derek's eyes. Derek wrinkled his nose and then they both started laughing.

 

“Yeah right, when did that ever stop you?”, Derek laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Ow!”, Stiles laughed and began rubbing the spot, “you can thank me, you know? Because most of the time I missed school was because I had to save your ass!”

 

Derek just laughed out loud and Stiles looked at him and fell in love all over again.

 

-

 

They arrived at the loft and Derek held the door open for Stiles.

 

“I should probably call my dad and let them know, I survived again.”, he said in a sarcastic voice, but Derek knew that it was fake. Stiles shouldn't feel this anxious about his everyday life and Derek hated it! It isn't fair! This man with the kindest eyes he ever saw deserved so much more. He deserved to go out whenever he wanted to without the constant fear of an attack or a kidnapping happening. He deserved a normal life. And Derek tried his best to give that to him.

 

“Jesus!”, Stiles said from the other side of the apartment.

 

“What is it?”, Derek asked and made his way to Stiles.

 

“I think I broke a new record: 52 missed calls and 33 new messages from my dad... He is gonna kill me!”, Stiles sighed, sat down on the floor and dialed his number.

 

Derek smiled.

 

“Should I make pasta?”, he asked.

 

“Sounds perfect.”, Stiles smiled up to him. Derek moved down to kiss his forehead and stroke his hair before making his way to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

 

-

 

For the next 20 minutes Derek was busy making the meal. He tried not eavesdropping on the call, but his instict to keep Stiles safe was too strong and he caught up some fragments of the conversation. It basically consisted of Stiles trying to explain what happened but the sheriff was always interrupting him to either yell at him for being in danger again or to ask him if he was really okay.

 

“No dad, I am fine, it's my phone i-....yes I am sure....no, it was my phone, the battery died and-.....yes I know this is the worst cliché ever.....no, you don't need to buy me a new phone, that's not what I-....DAD!”

 

A small smile was on Derek's lips when Stiles looked at him from across the room and rolled his eyes, because his dad just wouldn't let him talk.

 

The call ended after a few minutes and Stiles joined Derek in the kitchen.

 

“Well this went better than expected...”, he sighed and slumped down on the chair. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face to hide a yawn.

 

“You can lay down and sleep a bit if you want to.”, Derek said softly and stroke Stiles over his head before placing a kiss in his hair.

 

“Nah, I am starving. And then I definitely need to shower!”, Stiles said while leaning into the touch.

 

“Alright.”, Derek said with a smile.

 

Within the next few minutes the pasta was ready and Derek sat down at the table as well. They started to eat in silence, but it wasn't awkward. They had their mouths full of food anyway, so there was no point in talking. Plus both of them were pretty exhausted from the events of the day.

 

“So”, Stiles started and heaped the last few pasta on his fork, “how was your day?”

 

Derek looked up and questioningly raised his eyebrows.

 

“What?”, Stiles asked, “I need something different on my mind right now”, he added quielty.

 

Derek forced a small smile on his face. The horror he felt this afternoon was still in his bones, but Stiles went through hell, so the least thing he can do is distract his mind.

 

“Well I actually was quite productive today.”

 

“Oh is that so?”, Stiles smiled, thankfull for the distraction of his thoughts.

 

“Yep. I cleaned the loft-”

 

“Didn't notice.”, Stiles interrupted him with an amusing expression on his face.

 

“Okay then I _tried_ cleaning the loft, but with your stuff all over the place I-”

 

“Hey! That is not true! I am a very organized person!”

 

“Yeah right!”, Derek said with a huge grin on his face. Stiles just smiled at him from his side of the table. For a second they just looked into each others eyes, enjoying each others company.

 

“Oh!”, Derek added, “and then I finally continued reading my book. You know, “Me before you”?”

 

“Oh yeah, the book with the wheelchair guy. Never knew you liked sad romance books.”

 

“What do you mean by sad? Louisa is adorable when she dresses weirdly and makes all the wrong choices.”, Derek had an asking expression on his face

 

“But you do know how the book ends right?”, Stiles carefully asked him.

 

“No and I don't want any spoilers!”, but Stiles could see that Derek wasn't so sure about this statement.

 

“Fine big guy, no spoilers, but I guarantee you need tissues. A lof of them!”, Stiles smirked and looked down at the table again.

 

“Anyway”, Derek continued with a small glance to Stiles, “I totally forgot the time and then well I got your call and drove to the school and then...well...you know what happened.”

 

Derek looked to Stiles who seemed to be lost in thought. He noticed Derek's glance and looked up, a forced smile on his lips. Stiles had his mask up, but Derek could see through it. He could see the way his hands started to shake and the way he held onto the table to try to hide it. There were tears shimmering in his eyes and Derek wanted to say something when Stiles started to talk.

 

“Anyway I read this book the other day and I would really recommend it to you.”, Stiles said and then continued talking about anything but today.

 

Derek wondered why he would change topic, but didn't asked further. He knew that people cope differently with their feelings and he also knew Stiles would open up when he felt ready. And if today wasn't the day, then that was okay.

 


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells him what happened at the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the last chapter :)  
> I had so much fun writing it and it's kinda sad, that it's over...
> 
> Enjoy guys ♥

While Derek cleaned the kitchen Stiles took a shower and changed into his pyjamas. He looked absolutely adorable in his Star Wars sweatpants. These were his favourites, because they are just so damn comfortable! He got them when both of them went shopping three weeks ago. Derek saw them in the window of a shop and pointed Stiles towards them. Stiles was super excited and already ran into the store to try them on. Derek just followed him with a smile on his face. In the end Derek paid for them and said that this is what boyfriends do. They want to make each other happy. And this is what Derek always wanted, for them both to be happy until the end of days.

 

Later that night they were laying in bed. Both of them too tired to either read or do some research, so they switched off the light and Derek was about to fall asleep immediately, when after a few minutes of silence, Stiles suddenly started talking.

 

“We were all terrified, you know”, he whispered.

 

Derek opened his eyes and moved so he was facing him. In the soft shimmer of the moon light coming through the curtains he could see the outline of Stiles' face. His eyes were looking into nothingness and his brow was furrowed. It made Derek's heart ache to see him like that. Stiles talked fast and very quiet, but Derek still understood every sentence.

 

“We didn't know what was happening. We were just writing our exam and then suddenly a girl said, that she wasn't feeling very well. She said, that her skin was getting itchy and when she got up to go to the doctors office, she just fainted.”

 

Stiles paused and moved to lay on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“And we were all so confused, you know, but then a few others felt the same thing. And then my skin was getting itchy, too. At first there was nothing really happening, but then some of us started to pass out, but others didn't and...”, he stopped and swallowed. He angrily wiped some tears away, that escaped his eyes. Derek wanted to shield him from everything and his body screamed at him to take Stiles into his arms and never let him go, but he knew, that Stiles wasn't finished. So he let him talk.

 

“But the worst symptom was...losing our eye sight.”, Stiles let out a shuddering breath.

 

Derek sucked in a breath. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be blind. Sure, it was just temporary, but they all didn't know that at the time. They just went blind. Without any explanation. Now he understood why all this chaos happened while Stiles tried to talk to him earlier. They must have all been terrified.

 

“I never knew, that being blind would be so terrifying. It didn't happen all at once. First my eyes started to hurt and to water. Then there were dark spots in my vision and...”, he closed his eyes, “and then there was just blackness.”

 

Derek held his breath. Who would do something like that to other people?

 

“Well anyway I tried to call you and found my phone in my pocket. But everyone was terrified and screaming and they were people falling on top of each other, because we just couldn't see!”

 

Stiles moved to the side again, facing Derek. Suddenly he just wanted to sleep, wanted to be near Derek for the rest of time. Wanted to get lost in his arms and never talk about this day, because he made him feel safe.

 

“My dad told me, that it was some kind of supernatural virus. It was supposed to detect werewolves and stuff, so luckily Scott and the others didn't take this unit this semester. Since it wasn't a normal virus the symptoms vanished after half an hour or so. And then there were paramedics coming in and asking us some questions. But after a few minutes everyone felt normal again. Some were still in complete shock, but we were all okay. It was just so...I don't even know how to describe it...”

 

It was quiet for a while. Just the shuddering breaths of Stiles in the air.

 

“I had no idea.”, Derek whispered and wiped away some tears from Stiles' face.

 

“I didn't know if I was gonna make it out of that room alive”, Stiles whispered, “I hate that feeling”, he added after a while.

 

Derek didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could've said that was gonna make this situation any better. He looked at Stiles who seemed...lost. What did they do to be punished with all this pain and suffering? It just wasn't fair.

 

“Well it is our life”, Derek said quietly and Stiles chuckled.

 

“I am sorry for scaring you...again...”, he whispered.

 

“Hey, no, it's okay, don't be”, Derek answered softly.

 

“I just needed to hear your voice and make sure, that you stay safe.”

 

“You should never feel sorry for calling me, okay? Ever.”, Derek said strongly and cupped Stiles' face with his hands.

 

“I am here for you and I will always come after you, remember?”

 

Stiles was still crying, but a small smile was on his lips.

 

“Thank you.”, he whispered and finally looked into Derek's eyes.

 

“Come here.”, Derek couldn't bear being away from him any longer and took him in his arms. Stiles sniffed and snuggled closer into his chest. Derek kisssed his hair and tightened the hug.

 


End file.
